Twisted Worlds
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Final story in "Twisted Worlds" series. Nanoha finally finds herself at the very end of a painful journey. Being told by a witch that she can change her tragic fate, she readily accepts the help, not knowing the truth of the witch's intentions. Rated T.


_A/N: And finally, we reach the end of this four part series. It started out as a few twisted stories, which somehow all became connected. I never intended this at first, nor did I intend it to be all about Nanoha, but it just somehow turned out that way as I experimented a little with horror. For now, I'm done with this genre, but I may return if the demand is high, since very few of these stories ever pop up. _

_Anyway, this final chapter will crossover a bit with Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, in order to weave all my tales together in this horrible universe. So for now, bye bye, I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

Twisted Worlds

Kode-Dekka

* * *

I felt a strange sensation, and opened my eyes slowly. I was in a dark place, surrounded by small lights, and tiny triangles that looked like crystals. _Where... am I?_ I couldn't seem to find the answer. In fact, I didn't seem to have many memories, other than a few bits and pieces, I didn't really remember anything else.

"Welcome, Nanoha Takamachi." A woman's voice interrupted the silence. As I floated through this dark space, I turned my head toward it. There was a small girl, she had blue hair, and dark eyes. Also, from behind her, it looked like a black tail was wagging around.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl smirked at me, showing me a distasteful smile.

"This is your world, a world of Fragments." I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I guessed that she was referring to the crystals.

"Why am I here?" I asked her, and the smile on her face deepened.

"Because that is what you desired." The girl floated toward me, holding one of the crystals. "Here shall I show you?" She touched my head with it, and a burning flash went through my head.

I saw something, a disturbing scene. I was killing Fate, smashing her head over and over with a hard object. I hit her, until she stopped moving, her blood splattered everywhere.

If it wasn't horrible enough, the scene changed, and I was now strangling Vivio with my bare hands.

When she finally died as well, I took to the air, and the dove down, smashing my head into the ground, and ending my own life.

When I was released from the awful scenes, I was breathing in heavily. Tears streamed down my face and I cried. "What...was that? I... I..." I couldn't say it, it was just far too horrible.

"That's not all." The girl said, taking another one of the crystals, and putting it on my head.

This time, I saw an even more disturbing scene. I was having sex with Vivio in the bath, I was _raping_ her, even if she didn't understand it at the time.

"Make... make it stop... no more..." I said, and was released from the horrid nightmare.

The girl looked at me with empty eyes, clicking her tongue. "And here I thought I would get to show you all the others as well, such a pity."

"Others?" Then I realized it. Around me, thousands of similar crystals floated about, no doubt carrying a similar scene. I mustered up my courage, and looked at the girl again. "Who are you?"

"I am Bernkastel," She answered without question, and then smirked. "Some might even call me the "Witch of Miracles", even though I know better than anyone, miracles don't exist in this world." She cackled, releasing a horrible laugh.

"Why am I here?" I asked, ignoring her laughter. The girl gave me a wide smile.

"Well that's because, you wished for it." Bernkastel touched various crystals, throwing them about, playing with them. "I've taken pity on you, so I've decided t help you out a bit. I'll help you escape from your tragic fate." I still had no idea what this person was telling me, but if they would erase the nightmares from my mind, I would do anything.

"What do I have to do...?" I said, and the girl smiled wider.

"Realize your sin, and put together all the Fragments, finding the ideal world. Once you've done that, you can escape from your fate."

_My...sin...? _I tried to recall, looking back, remembering if there was such a sin that would be deserving of this torture.

Indeed there was one. A sin of flesh. I remembered something. I took someone's life once, it was a small child. He was in the way of my attack, I didn't see him, and it was too late to stop before his life was extinguished. However, Hayate covered up the incident for me, and I kept everything from Fate. I didn't acknowledge what I had done, and soon forgot about it.

"Is that...my sin?" Bernkastel cackled again.

"Perhaps, though I've seen the different Fragments. Come now, try to remember." She said, mocking me.

I recalled something else. I once... slept with Hayate. No that's not correct, I was sleeping with her, many times, behind Fate-chan's back. I no longer remember the reason, but all I know is that I betrayed the person I loved the most.

"*Cackle* *Cackle*, I think you're getting warmer." The blue haired girl said, still mocking me.

_Was there something else?_ "..."

_Ah..._ I remembered, my true sin. I lied to myself, I denied my true self. Rather than admit my mistakes and grow, I held it all down, and committed the ultimate crime against myself.

"Bingo~" The girl said, nearly falling over herself. She calmed herself down, going back to the cold demeanor she had before. "You've finished the first step, now lets put all the pieces together." She tossed one of the Fragments, "In all of these Fragments, Fate Testarossa dies, more often than not by your hand."

My eyes open wide, and I feel like crying all over again, but this only amuses the girl.

"*Cackle*. After Fate Testarossa dies, you become stricken with grief, and either commit vicious acts against your daughter, or take your own life, this is true for all the Fragments as well." Bernkastel cackles again. "Now, shall I help you change that tragic fate? I am the Witch of Miracles after alllll!" She cackles again.

Finally I am annoyed by this person, however my mouth can speak no more words. I feel tired, so I can only nod, having no other choice.

The girl touches her hand to my head. "Now, lets find us a miracle among these pitiful Fragments, shall we?" Everything becomes surrounded by white light, and I find myself disappeared, away into the light...

* * *

After Nanoha Takamachi departed off to the next world, Bernkastel felt a familiar presence appearing behind her.

"Bern~!" Lamdadelta latched onto the blue-haired girl. "I finally found you." Lamdadelta smirked, watching the white light fade away. "You're so cruel, giving that girl such hopes. But, that's what I love most about you!" Bernkastel smiled.

"That girl will wander around, being revived over and over, putting together the Fragments, looking for a happy future that doesn't exist. She'll be amusing to watch, like a cheap 500 yen firecracker."

"Ah, that's right, she'll _certainly _be amusing, and she'll_ certainly _never be able to escape her fate, for all eternity."

The two witches laughed together, and then vanished. They were off to have some more fun, on a island called Rokkenjima, where the Endless Witch Beatrice was about to start her next game.

As for Nanoha Takamachi, she would wander from world to world. She would experience untold pain, over and over again, looking for a happy future that was just outside of her reach. Without the power to break fate, she would become nothing but a toy to amuse the witches. Struggling, suffering, for all eternity...


End file.
